wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dusty
"Have you ever wondered how dragons like Onyx and Vulture got to look so darn cool? That's my job." Appearance Dusty has a warm tan ruff and underbelly and scales the color of well... dust. He has flames tattooed all the way down his frill and in the insides of his wings. He has a paw print tattooed on his shoulder and emeralds implanted next to both of his eyes. His pet fennec fox, Fen, is usually nearby him. Despite being a hybrid, he does not look anything like one. The only clues of his heritage is that he gets hungry easier than a usual SandWing, has a lot of siblings, and a strong instinct to protect. Personality Dusty is friendly and extraverted. He jokes around a lot and does not like to take anything too seriously. He does not let much get him down, and that's saying a lot, considering his past. He will happily join in/lead any kind of prank. He loves animals and his family and will defend them fiercely if either are threatened, but he usually avoids conflict. He is artistic and enjoys his job. He is almost never seen unhappy or out of perkiness, unless he is hungry. Dusty can get very grumpy if he goes without food for a while. He has a surprising appetite for a SandWing. The worst aspects of his personality are that sometimes he can take his jokes and sarcasm too far and hurt other's feelings without realizing it, and that, because of his past experiences with other Tribes, or from what he has heard of them, he does not trust any besides SandWings and MudWings. Abilities He has regular SandWing abilities. He is a good leader and a great tattoo artist. He is very responsible. Weaknesses He will do anything to protect his family, his sarcasm and his appetite sometimes get him into trouble. He is not very accepting of any other Tribes. Backstory Dusty never knew his father, but knew he was a MudWing and that he fell in love with his mother while they were both fighting for Burn and was later killed by an IceWing. Once his mother knew she was with egg, she hid in the scorpion den from Burn's fury of "contaminated blood." He was the first hatched of four. Then one day, his mother got into a fight with a SkyWing who reckognized her. She won, but was bitten and clawed. The wounds weren't very deep, but they soon got infected and she died. With two younger brothers and a sister to look out for, he almost worked himself to death trying to provide for all of them, plus a fennec fox he found and got attatched to. Then the Outclaws took control of the Den. They gave Dusty and his siblings a ration of food and water every day, and because of that, they managed to survive. He considered joining the Outclaws, but wasn't much of a fighter and could die working for them, and then what would happen to his siblings? He eventually found a job working at a tattoo/gem implant parlor. One day his boss got into an argument with a SeaWing who had traveled a long way to get a tattoo of a SEASHELL, NOT A SEAHORSE!! The debate ended in a fight, which ended in the SeaWing accidentally killing him and then running off, which ended with Dusty taking over the shop. He now runs and lives in the newly renamed Dusty's Body Art with his siblings working with him and living there too. It's reputation has grown and is now known as the best body art shop in all of the Sand kingdom. Relations Queen Thorn: I am extremely grateful for all she has done in the Scorpion Den and wouldn't be here without her. I wish there was some way I could repay her... Vulture: It's really a shame that he's my best customer along with his Talons. Still, he pays me well and will probably kill me and my family if I get on his bad side, soooo, yeah. I definitely want to stay in his good graces. Onyx: Probably the biggest order I've ever done came from this mysterious SandWing. She was pretty hot. I wanted to know more about her, but she made it clear she didn't want to chat. (sigh) I'm never gonna get a girlfriend. Sirocco: He stumbled into my shop in the middle of the night (most likely drunk) and asked to have a ruby implanted in his forehead. I was like: "Dude, your frill would get in the way and you don't have a ruby." Then he threw a brick at me. Then I fended him off with a broomstick and kicked him out. Then his sister came and dragged him off. Long story short, he's not welcome here anymore. Fen: Who's a good doggie? I mean, fox. Mother: I hope your proud of me. I'm doing my best. Sibs: I love you guys! I hope you all go on to great things! Burn: You suck. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Comicwing)